tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Autobot Invasion - Magnus POV
Log Title: Autobot Invasion - Magnus POV Ultra Magnus|link=Ultra Magnus (SG)]] Characters: Alpha Trion, Blaster, Dust Devil, Firestar, SG-Jetfire, Junkions, Red Alert, Ultra Magnus (SG), Scrap Iron (SG), Slugfest (SG), Wheeljack (SG), Windshear (SG), Wreck-Gar (SG), Tracks (SG), Trailbreaker Location: Shattered Glass Universe Date: December 02, 2012 Players: Bzero Trion, Blaster, Red Alert, Scrap Iron (SG), Ultra Magnus, Wreck-Gar (SG), Tracks (SG), Trailbreaker, IceSpark SG-Wheeljack, ShebaKoby (SG), Snowfyre Devil, Spikewitwicky SG-Jetfire, StarscreamF15 (SG) TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Shattered Glass Ultra Magnus launches an attack on the Temple of Knowledge. Category:2012 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP As logged by SG-Magnus - Sunday, December 02, 2012, 8:21 PM The Jackhammer :The Jackhammer is a starship. SG-Magnus stands in the ready room of Wheeljack's ship. With him are the Junkions that have pledged to his cause, and Tracks and Wheeljack, who helped spring him from prison. ;SG-Wheeljack :You can almost hear the wheels turning in Wheeljack's head as you see the Autobot Mad Scientist standing before you. The only expression on his face come from his burning red optics due to the fact that he has no mouth to speak of. He only has a pair of voice emitters, one on each side of his head, which flash when he speaks. :His body is a sleek combination of blue, gold, Black, and a little bit of Red. He proudly wears a large Autobot insignia on the center of his well polished chassis. His feet resemble the front grill of a high priced sports car, right down to the Mercedes Benz SLK R170 logo prominently displayed on the side of his left leg. A pair of wing-like attachments, which he designed himself sit behind his head in a 'V' orientation. What are they for? Do you want a complicated answer? Go ahead and ask him. :On Wheeljack's right shoulder sits his pride and joy, his cannon, which he recently named 'Betsy'. Why? Because his inventions tend to work better when they have a name. Don't look at me like that, that's how Wheeljack explained it. SG-Wheeljack stands with his hands folded over his chest and the hint of a cocky smile in his optics. SG-Magnus snarls, "Before we go, I have one more thing to do." SG-Wheeljack looks over. "What's that?" SG-Magnus snarls, "Open a hailing frequency to Jetfire. I have a message for him to give to my brother." Wreck-Gar quotes, "As you wish, my master." SG-Wheeljack nods in Wreck-Gar's direction. Wreck-Gar goes over to the console and taps a button. "WHAT'S THE FREQUENCY, KENNETH?" he screams as the ship tries to establish a connection. On screen, an image of Jetfire appears, standing on a strange and primitive world that is very likely Earth. SG-Magnus looks at the screen with his skull-like grin, and says with sarcastic warmth, "Hello, Jetfire. How is my brother?" On screen, SG-Jetfire tilts his head, his optics suddenly flare with worry. "When...when was this taken?" He looks at Hound, alarmed, "He's... he's supposed to be exiled!" SG-Jetfire frowns and raises his voice, "WHEN WAS THIS TAKEN?!" A voice off-screen stammers, "It - it's live, sir." SG-Wheeljack snickers. Onscreen, SG-Jetfire pauses, feeling a streak of cold pulse through his circuitry. He nods at the off-screen voice. "Uh... cancel your duties... and reenergize, immediately. And ensure your weapons are active. You may be protecting me." SG-Magnus snarls, "You'll need more than Hound for protection, Jetfire, when I come for you." Onscreen, SG-Jetfire pats Hound on the shoulder. "This, may be the most important...no, this IS the most important day in your existence. You may go down in history as the Autobot who helped defend me." Onscreen, SG-Jetfire looks up and steels his posture. "You... are in direct violation of your punishment! As the sentence goes, any violation IS punishable by immediate death!" Onscreen, SG-Jetfire pats Hound's shoulder. "You are NOW promoted to Lieutenant!" Off-screen SG-Hound grumbles, "Er, thanks?" SG-Magnus chuckles darkly. Onscreen, SG-Jetfire frowns and barks into the hologram, "Return to your area of exile IMMEDIATELY!" SG-Magnus snarls, "Oh, I'll be returning, but not to Paradron." Onscreen, SG-Jetfire nods at Hound and pushes him toward the recharging area. "Recharge, immediately!" SG-Jetfire says nervously "I assure you, I will not kill you if you return now, but your window is quickly closing. I am NOT as forgiving as our beloved Emperor Prime!" SG-Magnus snarls, "First, I have a message I want you to deliver to my brother. We could have ruled together, he and I. And for a time, I considered sparing his wretched little planet of Cybertron. But now, he shall witness its destruction. Then - only after I have taken from him all he has worked and strived to build and conquer, only then - will I come for his head, and for yours." SG-Magnus turns to Wreck-Gar. "Cut the transmission." Turning to Wheeljack, he orders, "To Cybertron!" On-screen, SG-Jetfire frowns and moves his cape to cover his chest. "You will have to go through Hound, then ME before you deliver that message, traitor!" SG-Magnus smirks as Wreck-Gar cuts the feed. SG-Wheeljack grabs his handheld Spanner. "I am greatly enthused to be able to use this device to bring justice to those unappreciative wretches." SG-Magnus snarls, "I appreciate your enthusiasm." SG-Bots SG-Jetfire says, "Autobots! Emergency! Emergency! Ultra Magnus has escaped and is heading to Cybertron, as we speak!" SG-Wheeljack says, "I am glad you approve." Wheeljack moves over and actives the Stellar Spanner. Magnus says, "To Cybertron! For revenge!" SG-Magnus steps into the spanner Temple of Knowledge - Shattered Glass Universe :This is the legendary Temple of Knowledge. However, it seems its mysteries have been ransacked centuries ago. Its databanks are burst open and decayed, and the corpses of the temple acolytes are desiccated and given over to rust. However, new bodies have taken their place - dead Autobots, killed recently by sword, litter the floor. It seems this has been used as a hideout for an Autobot fire team, who have all been slaughtered. Their bodies join those of the ancients in the quiet temple. Many of these recently-dead Autobots seem to have been recently salvaged for parts. Firestar turns serious as she looks at the incoming figures. She summons her weapon. "Head's up!" SG-Magnus steps through the rift, with a phalanx of Shattered Glass Autobots with him. Firestar looks around to Alpha Trion, "Get to cover!' Alpha Trion and the main-universe Autobots are in the Temple of Knowledge, with at least one SG-Decepticon. Alpha Trion stands talking with the others, most of whom turn and gape at the arrivals, although the more defensively-trained members immediately move for cover or protection. Firestar shoots a look at concern to Dust Devil as more and more Autobots are appearing. "Slag..." she mutters under her breath. Dust Devil's optics widen as the second forcefield opens. He makes sure his sword is secure and tries to get over by Alpha trion. "This isn't good." SG-Magnus steps through his portal, and immediately starts giving orders. Pointing to the original rift, he says, "Wheeljack, set up the equipment." He scans the room, quickly settling his gaze on Dust Devil. "Good. It's here. Wreck-Gar, get me the sword. Tracks and I will take care of this rabble!" He raises his pistol, aims it at Alpha Trion's chest, and fires. Red Alert draws his pistol immediately, and moves to get between Alpha Trion and Ultra MAgnus. Firestar yells out to the incoming Autobots "Stand down - NOW!" She then aims at the incoming Autobots SG-Wheeljack Walks to the far side of the temple and starts tinkering. Dust Devil is torn. He's got a rabid junkion interested in him and he's got to protect Alpha Trion. "Protect Alpha and stop Wheeljack!" Blaster draws his massive rifle, and gets on his serious face while blasting battle music from his shins. Tracks grins evilly, and aims his own weaponry on Red Alert, trying to blast him back before he can intervene in Magnus killing Alpha Trion. SG-Wheeljack dropped Doomsday Device. >> SG-Wheeljack finishes the repairs on Doomsday Device. << Wreck-Gar grins manically at Dust Devil, but before he attacks he first turns and fires a burst of slug-like creatures at the dead SG-Autobots originally found in the temple. They begin to twitch, and then rise, staring ahead with soulless optics. Wreck-Gar points at Dust Devil, and leers, "You have reached a fatal error. Prepare to be rebooted..." Two more Junkions emerge from the rift, also closing in on Dust Devil. Red Alert says, "I am on it, Dust Devil." Red Alert aims his laser at Magnus and fires. >> Red Alert misses SG-Magnus with Laser . << Dust Devil grips the sword tighter. He needs to condence this fight somehow."Protect Alpha Trion!" He grins at Wreck-gar "I'm always needing rebooted. Shame you aren't the one to do it..." So instead of engaging Wreckgar he heads for Wheeljack and uses his arm turrets to fire at the mad scientist. >> Dust Devil strikes SG-Wheeljack with Plasma . << Blaster meanwhile aims his rifle and fires it at Tracks, saying, "Man, you guys must be from a broken mirror, 'cause you UGLY!" >> Blaster strikes SG-Tracks with Blaster . << Tracks is blaster by Blaster before he can fire on Red Alert, and he frowns as his armor is scorched. "How DARE you mar the beauty of Tracks, you hideous imitation of Blazter?" Optics burning with rage, he swings his rifle around to fire on Blaster instead. >> SG-Tracks strikes Blaster with Black-Beam-Gun. << SG-Wheeljack gets hunches forward as he's impacted in the back by Dust Devil's attack. He cackles and the laugh crescendos as he turns toward the attacker. "As IF you have the power to stop my genius technology!" and fires his shoulder-mounted missle at Dust Devil. >> SG-Wheeljack strikes Dust Devil with Gyro-Disruptor . << >> Dust Devil temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Wreck-Gar cackles as Dust Devil is taken down by Wheeljack's attack. Moving in, he tries to extract the Terminus Blade while Dust Devil's gyroscopes are fubarred. >> SG-Wreck-Gar succeeds with its generic combat roll on Dust Devil. << Dust Devil is struck by the shoulder missle, spiraling and landing with the blade partially buried by his body. "D-dammit...." His body shudders, unable to move under Dusty's power. Red Alert strains, "No! Magnus cannot be allowed to get the Terminus Blade!" Red Alert spins around to fire on Wreck-Gar, trying to blast him back from the blade. >> Red Alert strikes SG-Wreck-Gar with Ballistic . << Firestar meanwhile fires at Wreck-Gar's Junkion Horde, trying to keep the undead forces away from Dust Devil. >> Firestar strikes Junkion Horde with Blaster . << The horde ignore Firestar, focusing on Dust Devil. They attack the dizzied Autobot, dragging him off the sword at Wreck-Gar's command. >> Junkion Horde misses Dust Devil with Punch. << Alpha Trion staggers back, avoiding fire as he backs away but quickly focusing on the portal. Alpha Trion looks over at what Wheeljack's constructing, and his azure optics widen. "What are you doing?" Seeming to grasp some sort of implications of Wheeljack's work, he hurries over to the enginner. "Stop! You can't!" Alpha Trion tries to lay hands on the Autobot engineer, to pull him away before he can return to his dark work. >> Alpha Trion fails his generic combat roll against SG-Wheeljack. << SG-Magnus has warped into the Temple with a horde of evil Autobots, who are focused on getting the Terminus Blade from Dust Devil while SG-Wheeljack builds a doomsday device. Magnus says, "Leave him be, old mech." SG-Magnus aims to shoot Alpha Trion in the back. Dust Devil only hears Alpha trion's words. Its enough to get him to shake through the sensations hitting him. Its just in time to miss getting hit by the junkion horde. He regrips the sword and tries to use Alpha's attack as a distraction while he goes for Wheeljack's invention with the sword if he can or with his body if nothing else. >> SG-Magnus strikes Alpha Trion with Laser . << Trailbreaker sees Dust Devil downed and Alpha Trion shot in the back. Yelling to Dusty, "Protect the sword! Don't let it fall into the wrong hands!" Trailbreaker runs over to help Alpha Trion, covering him with a glowing forcefield. SG-Slugfest charges in, to protect Dust Devil! >> Dust Devil strikes Doomsday Device with Bash. << Blaster cries out in a string of curses as Tracks' black beam gun blinds him. He lowers his visor, hoping to track the evil Autobots by electromagnetic transmissions since he can't see them directly. Tracks chuckles and presses his advantage, firing again as he comments, "That's much better. Life is so much more pleasant not suffering from your ugly face. Let me remove it for you." He glances as Magnus, making sure the face-less Autobot commander doesn't take the comment personally. >> SG-Tracks strikes Blaster with Laser . << SG-Wheeljack sees Dust Devil attack his device. "NO!" He bellows and tries to backhand the Autobot away. He yells over to the melee, "I cannot get any work done if I'm continually interrupted!" >> SG-Wheeljack strikes Dust Devil with Hammer-Punch. << Wreck-Gar approaches Dust Devil once more, demanding, "Give me the bird!" Wreck-Gar attempts to snatch the sword from Dust Devil's grasp. >> SG-Wreck-Gar succeeds with its generic combat roll on Dust Devil. << Red Alert frowns as his ballistic attack barely even slows the Junkion leader. Switching to his particle rifle, Alert tries to blast Wreck-Gar back before he can wrest the sword away from Dust Devil. >> Red Alert strikes SG-Wreck-Gar with Particle-Rifle . << Firestar continues to try to blast back Wreck-Gar's minions. "What are these things made of? Ugh!" >> Firestar strikes Junkion Horde with Plasma . << The horde catch fire and burn, but don't even seem to notice, because making several disjointed movie and TV quotes and song snippets about fire. Their relentless attack stirs some mostly-forgotten memory in Dust Devil's mind, but nothing he can really remember. Meanwhile the horde descends, kicking Dust Devil while he's down. >> Junkion Horde strikes Dust Devil with Kick. << Alpha Trion is shot in the back and falls, suddenly protected by one of Trailbreaker's forcefields. "No -- forget me -- protect the sword.. and stop Wheeljack." SG-Magnus chuckles. "Pathetic, old mech." He raises his pistol and fires at Trailbreaker instead. >> The forcefield protecting Trailbreaker deflects SG-Magnus's Ballistic ! << SG-Slugfest tries to bite Wreck-Gar on the hand! >> SG-Slugfest misses SG-Wreck-Gar with Bite. << Dust Devil is kicked and watches some of his panels just shatter from the abuse. They were barely held together to start with. He isn't letting go of the sword if he can help it and the others are helping him to keep the sword in his possession. Wreckgar might have had a grip on the sheaf but Dusty has the hilt and knows how to quickly release it from the sheaf. Of course he's knocked to the ground with the blade in his hand but that doesn't stop him from using his other arm to aim at Wheeljack's weapon with the arm turret. >> Dust Devil misses SG-Wheeljack with Plasma-Turrets . << >> Dust Devil strikes Doomsday Device with Plasma-Turrets . << Blaster is shot again, staggering back as Tracks's laser burns through part of his visor and shatters one of his optics. "Enough, there, slick. You messed with the wrong Bot!" >> Blaster strikes SG-Tracks with Electro-Blaster . << Tracks snears, "Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all --" then jerks as he's hit by Blaster's electro-blaster. "The nerve!" he glowers, and fires a missile from his shoulder canopy. >> SG-Tracks misses Blaster with Heat-Seeking-Missile. << SG-Wheeljack reels back a bit as his machine is hit by a plasma blast. He glances over his shoulder and sees that the offender is safely on the ground. He emits a derisive grunt and turns back to working on the machine. >> SG-Wheeljack finishes the repairs on Doomsday Device. << Wreck-Gar is left holding the Terminus Blade's scabbard, which he looks at a moment quizzically. Tossing it aside, he draws his four-bladed axe, and says, "Proud of yourself, little man?" He brings his axe down, aiming at the wrist of the hand holding the Terminus Blade. >> SG-Wreck-Gar strikes Dust Devil with Slice. << SG-Slugfest somehow misses and tries chomping on Wreck-Gar's hand again! "Leggo of sword!" >> SG-Slugfest strikes SG-Wreck-Gar with Bite. << Red Alert shouts, "NO!" and charges Wreck-Gar, trying to defend Dust Devil at the same time Slugfest leaps in to attack. >> Red Alert misses SG-Wreck-Gar with Bash. << Firestar realizing her plasma bursts aren't even slowing the horde down, and tries to throw up a wall of fire to obscure Dust Devil as he tries to destroy Wheeljack's machine. >> Firestar misses Junkion Horde with Plasma Wall . << Dust Devil isn't sure what else to do. He's struggling, his optics blazing as he tries to keep it together for the team. The axe comes at him and he throws one arm up to protect himself and finds himself missing that arm. He nearly loses the blade completely. In an act of desperation he dives for the device, bringing it down on it and Wheeljack if the bastard is still in the way. The Junkion horde continue to seem uneffected by the fire -- they melt, sure, but they keep on moving. Closing in on the injured Dust Devil, they attempt to vfish the job before he can destroy Wheeljack's machine. >> Junkion Horde strikes Dust Devil with Axe. << Alpha Trion rises as Trailbreaker raises his forcefield to defend himself, and attempts again to tackle Wheeljack away from his machine. >> Alpha Trion misses SG-Wheeljack with Throw. << SG-Magnus frowns as his revenge against his brother is taking WAY too long. "Give up the sword," he orders, and changes his aim to focus on Dust Devil. >> Dust Devil strikes Doomsday Device with Terminus Blade. << Magnus says, "Noo! Not yet!" SG-Magnus fires frantically at Dust Devil as he plunges the blade into the device before it's ready. >> SG-Magnus strikes Dust Devil with Heavy Laser . << Dust Devil is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. The device isn't destroyed by blade... not directly. However, the machine was designed to gather energy, which would be triggered by the key, which was the blade. By bringing the blade into contact with the machine, Dust Devil set it off early, and since it's not ready, it starts to cycle up, shaking and smoking as energy pours out of it. Dust Devil knew that this mission might have been a one wayer. He already felt his life ebbing from him as he performed this final attack to try and destroy the machine. Axeblades shove him onto the blade and he is held upright by its positioning. Magnus's shout makes him turn his head to smirk at the mech before looking at his creator. He hears the heavy laser. SG-Wheeljack looks over at the group. "Wonderful. You can't contain one runt, and now my beautiful work is ruined. I highly recommend we exit this area immediately, as this energy will dissipate quite... violently." He tries to grab the sword out of the machine and run for the portal. Dust Devil sends a radio transmission. SG-Magnus blasts Dust Devil, and turns frantically to Wheeljack, cursing at Jack's assessment. "Fine. Activate the spanner." Alpha Trion sends a radio transmission. SG-Slugfest squeals and tries chewing on Magnus! SG-Slugfest says, "Nonono, no beat up Dusty!" >> SG-Slugfest strikes SG-Magnus with Bite. << SG-Magnus cries out in rage. "You little runt!" SG-Magnus lashes out a kick at Slugfest. SG-Wheeljack shoves Dust Devil aside and grabs the sword. "Of course, Magnus," he states and he operates his Stellar Spanner. >> SG-Magnus strikes SG-Slugfest with Kick. << The second portal opens again, and Magnus orders a retreat. Red Alert says, "Don't let them get away!" >> SG-Wheeljack retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Red Alert, SG-Starscream, SG-Windshear, Dust Devil, Alpha Trion, Stormwind, and SG-Magnus. << Trailbreaker yells, "Guys! I think we have bigger problems than them!" Trailbreaker's focus is on Wheeljack's machine, which is still sucking in energy and powering up rapidly. SG-Slugfest is kicked like a football and squeals! "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeee!" >> SG-Wreck-Gar retreats from the area, leaving itself open to SG-Magnus, Red Alert, SG-Starscream, SG-Windshear, Dust Devil, Stormwind, and SG-Wheeljack. << >> SG-Magnus retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Red Alert, SG-Starscream, SG-Windshear, Dust Devil, Alpha Trion, Stormwind, and SG-Wheeljack. << >> SG-Tracks retreats from the area, leaving itself open to SG-Magnus, Red Alert, SG-Starscream, SG-Windshear, Dust Devil, Alpha Trion, Stormwind, and SG-Wheeljack. << Blaster yells, "You punks aren't going anywhere!" and fires on the retreating evil Autobots. Wreck-Gar laughs, and retorts, "So long, suckers!" as he steps through Wheeljack's portal and escapes. Dust Devil holds down his part of the floor that he lands on. There isn't really much left of his frame. The blasts have helped shatter the patches. Dim optics stare ahead. SG-Wreck-Gar has left. Red Alert fires at the retreating Autobots as well, without much success. Firestar, however, immediately moves to the downed Dust Devil, working rapidly to try to save his life. SG-Slugfest picks himself up and toddles over to Dust Devil, nosing him. The Junkion Horde shamble after Wreck-Gar, disappearing into the portal. SG-Magnus snarls, "Cybertron may survive for now, but I doubt you will. Enjoy your fiery destruction." SG-Magnus laughs, and exits through the portal. Jackhammer :The Jackhammer is a starship. SG-Magnus arrives back on the ship, pacing in rage at being thwarted in his plans. SG-Magnus looks around as the last of his Autobots arrive, and the portal starts to close. However, juust before it does -- the doomsday device arrives as well, seconds before detonation. SG-Magnus turns towards Wheeljack to curse and tell him to send it back, but it's too late. He gets as far as, "Oh, s -" and the device explodes, filling the ship with fire.